1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a processing circuit for processing an output signal from a sensing device such as a magnetostriction type torque sensor, strain gauge, or differential transformer transducer.
2. Description of The Background Art
Various types of processing circuits for a sensing device, for example, magnetostriction type torque sensor have been proposed.
Japanese Patent Application First Publications No. Showa 61-191930, No. Heisei 2-151739, and No. Heisei 2-271229 published on Aug. 26, 1986, on Jun. 11, 1990, and on Nov. 6, 1990 respectively exemplify such previously proposed processing circuits for sensing devices.